Revenge of the Drumline
by vibelove000
Summary: Morkwell Highs drumline is a bit smaller then usual, but when the new director cuts the entire section, the drummers strike back, with vengence.
1. The Letter on the Wall

It was a cold morning at Morkwell High School. Though the day was, June 3, also known as the ever so famous, first day of marching band, the weather was damp. And a strange unsettled vibe filled the air.

Demi Parker, a long time percussionist, stood outside the towering doors of her school, in the pouring rain.

Her mousy brown hair clinged to her face, and her black converses were soaking up water.

She stared blankly, at a dripping piece of paper taped to the door.

Demi had been a snarest in the drumline since she was in the 8th grade, which was almost 3 years ago. As a Junior, Demi had grown fond of her place within the band.

Even though since last year that drumline had shrunk, into almost nothing.

She did not turn when someone approached her.

"Demi?"

A tired, voice spoke.

It was the only other snarest, a senior, Reese Morgan.

He wore a tired expression and loss fitting Bermuda shorts.

Though it was practically dark outside,

He had on a pair of dark tinted sunglasses, which hide his bright green eyes.

In one hand he held a pair of new drumsticks, and the other, vodka cleverly disgusted in a water bottle.

She paid him no mind.

Soon the two were not alone, and another person approached them.

"Reese, man, what's going on? Its raining why-"

Nick Little, lost his train of thought when reading the paper.

Nick was also a senior, and on quads.

Our only quad player that is, since the other two quit last season.

His golden blonde hair was just as soaked as Demy's, but he had not been out there for nearly as long. Which meant the rain was picking up.

Three more people appeared beside them.

The three basset's, Raven Heidi, bass one. A junior, and Demi's best friend. Her recently dyed black hair remained dry, for she held her binder, above her head. Chase Kearns, bass two. A sophomore and took drumming more seriously then anyone else in the band. It was his passion, his one true love. And lastly, Tyler Davin, bass three. Also a sophomore, and Raven's boy toy. He took drumming the least serious. Joking off all the time, but he was good. And that's all any of us ever cared about.

"Can they even do that?"

Nick asked Reese, dropping his voice so the basses could not hear.

Reese shrugged his shoulders.

Completely stunned from what had just happened.

"I dunno."

Demi pushed the double doors open furiously.

The rest followed her.

Known of them knew what was going to await them inside.

Then again, they might as well have all just went home.

They group knew they were a small section, but apparently, that doesn't please their brand new band director.

But what gives anyone the right,

To cut a drumline?


	2. What Do All These Keys Mean

"Mr. Holt how can you just completely demolish a section?!"

Demi roared, smacking her fist down onto his office desk.

That is if you can even still call this an office.

When their old director, Mr. Gupey, still had his position, the room was lined with pictures of past bands, trophies, and memories that could last a life time.

But now all of that was gone, and they were left with 4 walls of nothingness.

"If Mr. G was here…"

She hissed under her breath.

Mr. Holt rolled his eyes, "Well he isn't you director anymore, I am, and in having this position I get to make changes, whatever changes I want. And I don't want a drumline!"

"But why?!"Reese nearly cried.

The rest sat in the overly stuffed down chairs that rested up against the wall.

They said nothing, but watched the battle as it blew up in Demi and Reese's faces.

"Because, it is an unnecessary section. A waste of space, and time."

Demi laughed crudely, "Lets see your winds march without a percussion! I mean its bad enough they cut the pit two years ago.. But you need the drumline, THEY need the drumline!"

Mr. Holt stood up and pointed to his office door,

"If you want to remain in the band I suggest you give a flute a try Miss. Parker, but my mind has been made up, and there is no way its being changed."

Demi humpfed, and stormed from the room.

"Learn a flute my ass."

Raven snapped.

The drummers gathered into the drum room, across from the band room, their last haven.

Reese leaned against the drum case cubbies and took a long gulp from his water bottle.

Nick, without a moments hesitation snatched he bottle from his grasp.

"Dude!"

The others continued on with their conversation.

"What now?"

Chase said, sounding slightly defeated.

Demi thought for a moment,

"We learn wind instruments I guess."

She said with a shrug.

Nick actually laughed, "Lets see bad boy Morgan on a clarinet!"

That was then followed by Nick doing a very bad impression of a clarinet player.

The room laughed.

"Who are we kidding?" Raven began, "Were not wind players.."

"Damn straight!" Reese said, with a burp, "I mean," He picked up an old French horn, which hasn't been played in years, "Look at this trumpet-"

Tyler cut him off, "Dude that's a French horn."

Nick laughed, as Reese shrugged his shoulders, "Big difference…but what do all these keys mean?! Looks like rubbish to me."

"I say we…well I don't actually have a plan."

Demi began, before drifting off into deep thought.

"We'll get our section back, but first…we need a plan!"Nick said thumping down onto the floor.

The room got suddenly quiet, before Raven spoke,

"Well I was watching CSI…"

Reese cut her off, "Is there going to be a point to this?"

She ignored him, "I was gonna say, this guy, had blackmail on this lady, and she did whatever it took to get him to get rid of it."

"What she do?"

Nick asked.

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "She killed a guy, hense it was on CSI. But not that extreme."

"Well obviously…"Chase groaned.

"But we could try something to that extent. See I getcha point Rav."

Demi said with a smile.

Tyler, who had been completely invisible for almost the entire conversation spoke, "I got it!"


	3. Reese's Mistake

(Demi's P.O.V)

"Reese this is stupid"

Tyler spoke from the ground.

Of course,

He was the one on the ground.

"Shut up and grab Demi's ass."

I rolled my eyes.

As Reese lifted me into the air.

I shook, slightly unbalanced.

"Demi release the hair!"Reese cried.

I laughed slightly, falling backwards, Reese's arms caught me and pulled me straight again.

"Demi focus!"

It was hard to focus when your towering in the air.

I stood on Reese's shoulders, and Reese sat on Tyler's shoulders.

It was an experience like no other…

We moved back and fourth, being smacked around by the wind, and Tyler's legs becoming unsteady.

"Tyler, I swear to god if you drop us…"I hissed under my breath.

"FOCUS DEMI!"

Reese screamed.

I gripped the window ledge of our band directors 2nd story house.

"Is this illegal?"Chase asked, extremely paranoid glancing around.

"Nope."

Nick simply said, partly ignoring him.

I fiddled with the lock until there was a snapping down,

And the lock fell off its hinges and smacked Reese in the eye.

"What the- Demi! You broke the window!"

I paid him no mind.

"Lift me up."

I demanded.

Reese grunted, and shoved me threw the open window.

I toppled onto a coffee table, breaking a vase.

I heard the others cursing out the window.

"What am I looking for?"

I asked, suddenly starting to freak out.

"Stay calm Demi, Raven is keeping watch."

"Are you sure he's not home?"

Reese didn't answer right away, and as I approached his closet I stopped.

"Reese?!"

"I'm here calm down will ya? And he's still at the school. Trust me Demi, did you find anything?"

I opened the closet door, revealing a rather poor collection of clothes.

Most of the stuff was what teenagers wear, which, since Mr. Holt was almost 30, this worried me.

"I don't know what I'm lookin for man."

"Anything!"

Nick then yelled.

I continued rummaging threw his closet, and when I found nothing, I moved to a dresser.

"There's nothing in here!"I said, until a threw more clothes out of the way.

I still had nothing when the front door slammed shut.

My back shot up straight.

"Demi get out of there! Reese got the wrong house number our of the schools computer!"

It was to late to jump out the window, I heard footsteps right outside the bedroom door.

Thinking quickly I crawled into the closet and shut the door.

The bed room door opened, and then re-shut.

Until I heard more then one voice.

I barely opened the closet just to see who was out there.

My heart dropped into my stomach as I watched our old band director, and his wife topple onto their bed.

I covered my mouth and moved to the back of the closet,

Terrified, and sickened.

There was no way I was getting out of this alive.

Or sane.


	4. Watch that Drumstick

**Chapter 4**

***Watch that Drumstick***

**I sat,**

**Terrified, **

**Holding my legs to my chest in a panic position.**

**Unable to think of anything to do I pulled my phone out,**

**The text I had sent over ten seconds ago to Reese had read,**

'**When/if I get out of here, I'm seriously going to kill you.'**

**Since then he had replied,**

'**Relax, it probably won't take that long, Nick is workin on a plan'**

**Great,**

**Nick, the genius, is working on a plan.**

**It was then I heard a crash from downstairs.**

"**What was that?"**

**Mr. G asked his wife.**

**The pair exited the room in a hurry and I slowly stuck my head out of the closet.**

**I took my chance, and darted towards the still open window.**

**Glancing down I saw Chase, frantically waving his arms in the air.**

**I squeezed my eyes shut, and jumped from the window ledge.**

**Thinking I was just going to smack the ground, I prepared myself for a tough landing.**

"**Gotcha ya!"**

**And then I was sitting in Chase's arms.**

"**Thanks"**

**I said with a smile, "Where did everyone go?"**

**Chase dropped me to my feet.**

"**Ran, fast, down the street."**

**He replied, pulling my quickly threw the yards around Mr. G's house.**

"**Why?"**

**Chase smirked.**

**~10 minutes earlier~**

**(Reese's P.O.V)**

'**When/if I get out of here, I'm seriously going to kill you.'**

**I sucked on the top of my phone.**

"**Shit man, what are we gonna do?"**

**Raven said, frantically looking up at the window.**

**Nick thought for a moment, glancing to Chase.**

"**What?"**

"**Come on man you're the smart one!"**

**Nick pleaded with him.**

**Chase rolled his eyes.**

**Nick's eyes glanced to my back pocket.**

"**What?"**

**I asked, slightly creped out.**

"**Dude why do you have drumsticks?"**

**He asked.**

**That was a good question actually.**

**I had no idea.**

"**I dunno man, why does it matter?"**

**Nick thought for a moment,**

"**Give them to me, I got a plan."**

**I looked back down at my phone,**

'**Relax, it probably won't take that long, Nick is workin on a plan'**

**I shoved my phone into my back pocket and handed Nick my drum sticks.**

**He walked to the front yard, "You stay here and wait for her"**

**I said to Chase, he nodded and glanced back up at the window.**

**Raven, Tyler, and I followed Nick.**

"**Dude what are you gonna do?"**

**But before he answered, **

**Nick threw, as hard as he could, my drum sticks through Mr. G's front house window.**

**The entire thing shattered with a loud noise.**

"**RUN!"**

**Nick yelled, taking off down the street.**

**The three of us didn't waste any time, and followed him.**


	5. Never Doubt a Drummer

**Chapter 5**

***Never Doubt a Drummer***

"**What the Hell?"**

**Reese began, looking at the yellow tape stretched along the drum room doors.**

**I pulled on the handle, locked.**

"**Is it locked? Its locked!"**

**Nick said, furious.**

**Without thinking Reese stormed into Mr. Holt's office next door.**

"**What the Hell?! Your getting rid of our drum room too?!"**

**The rest of us stood in the doorway, not wishing to get involved.**

**Mr. Holt glanced up from his computer for only a moment, before continuing to type.**

"**Hey!"**

**Reese began again, slamming his hand down onto the table. **

**Band kids that were passing the room stopped, and where watching the scene threw the doorway.**

"**Listen, the drumline is gone, it is no more I don't know how much more clearer I can make that, You don't need a drum room, therefore I am turning it into a wind instrument storage room to make more space in the band room."**

**Reese stepped back and ran his hands threw his hair.**

"**That's….that's not fair."**

**I said moving forward, thinking I might actually cry, I wiped my eyes subconsciously.**

**Mr. Holt sighed.**

"**The percussion section has been cut. End of story, now all of you can go home."**

**Reese smiled devilishly.**

"**Oh I'm not going anywhere."**

**And with that he pushed threw the crowd of band kids right outside the office door.**

"**Reese?"**

**Nick followed him out.**

**I hesitated, but Mr. Holt came to a stand and followed him out as well.**

**Reese ripped the yellow tape from the door and used his key to unlock the room.**

"**Shut that door, you are in huge trouble if you don't get out of there."**

**Reese pulled out his snare case and sat on it.**

"**Man what are you doing?"**

**Tyler said, as we all entered the room.**

"**Not leaving until he lets us keep the drum room!"**

**Nick pulled out his quad case and pushed it next to Reese.**

"**I'm with Reese man."**

**The others did the same.**

**Raven and I exchanged glances.**

**Mr. Holt and other band kids watched from the hall in disbelief.**

"**You-" He began pointing to Reese, "Don't make me call the police."**

**The thing is we all thought he was bluffing, until almost an hour later there were police officers in the drum room asking us, demanding us, to leave. Though every time they asked, Reese would cuss them out, and remain on his snare case. Because no one wanted to listen to our side of the story, none of us listened to theirs. **

**I remember that at one point in the day, there were news reporters there. Their headline for the day, '****LOCALE HIGH SCHOOL DRUMMERS FIGHT FOR THEIR RIGHTS****'.**

**The feud we had started was all over the band, all over the town, and soon, all over the state. People rallied outside Morkwell High, with picket signs, demanding to hear the percussions voice. **

**The rest of the day turned out like that.**

**Mr. Holt begging us to leave, to stop all the publicity. Though we held our ground, we sat in the drum room for one week, eating and drinking from the stash Reese had planted last season behind the old quad cases.**

**We were tired, hungry, and bored.**

**I didn't know how much longer we could actually keep this up.**

**But on Saturday, July 10, this happened,**

"**All of you either leave, or your going straight to prison."**

**That was the cops final warning.**

**How do I know this?**

**Well we simply did not move, and they came in after us.**

**In the end we were forced to leave, with a deal that we could keep the drum room and everything inside it.**

**As we exited the school that morning Reese turned back to Mr. Holt who was standing at the doorway,**

"**This is far from over."**


	6. Doll Deals

**Chapter 6**

***Doll Deals***

**We were slowly running out of options.**

**The summer was closing up fast, and we were losing time.**

**For the past two weeks we have planned and plotted, without coming up with a single thing.**

**The story picks back up in the drum room, after a Tuesday practice.**

**Reese sat, silently staring out the single window in the room. It was dark, around ten.**

**None of us spoke, we simply stared at the room from which we sat, looking from drum to drum.**

**Thinking, of a plan.**

"**Where not gonna get anything done by sitting here!"**

**Raven said jumping to a stand.**

"**I agree!"Nick approached a chalk board hanging from the wall across from the cubbies.**

"**Was the chalk board always there?"Reese questioned.**

"**Shut up Rez," Nick began, using a pointer to zone in on what he had just drawn, "Now, this is my plan."**

**His plan involved a bunch of circles and an X. Which none of us could read.**

"**What the Hell Nick."**

**Tyler said, slightly confused.**

**Nick rolled his eyes, the rest of us surrounded the calk board like we were getting ready for a big game.**

"**Okay, that's his desk," He pointed to the X, -I interrupted, "And what would that poorly draw circle be?"**

"**it's a teddy bear genius,"**

"**What the Hell, why?"**

**Reese said, leaning back up against the window.**

"**Am I the only on who knew there was a teddy bear in his desk?"**

**When none of us answered he continued, "Its like his prized position, his ex-wife gave it to him."**

"**And how do you know this?"Reese said what we were all thinking.**

"**I've been reading up thank you"**

"**The word is stalking."**

**I added.**

**Nick ignored me and continued, "Its in the last cabinet of his desk, I say we take it!"**

**We all stared at him wide eyed.**

**As Nick waited for an answer.**

"**Well?"**

"**I-uh, well…"**

**Was all Chase said.**

"**I-" Reese began coming to a stand, "Think its great!"**

**I rolled my eyes, leaning back against a snare drum case.**

"**Only you would."**

**Turns out the plan was a go.**

**Because before I Knew it, there was a doll laying on the drum room floor in front of us.**

**We all looked at it, **

**It had long, stringy blonde hair and big button eyes.**

**It wore a long red dress, with little white poka dots.**

"**What now?"**

**Tyler asked.**

**And he was right, what now?**


	7. A Hand for each Hand

Chapter 7

*A Hand for each Hand*

I entered the drum room one afternoon,

To find a pile of stuffing surrounding Reese and Nick.

"Oh my god you dismembered it!"

I cried.

Though the two didn't even glance up,

Reese was to focuses on the dolls, tiny hand.

"Stop it!"I ripped the doll from his grasp.

"Demi, give it back we have a plan."

Nick spoke calmly.

I looked down at the doll, its small button eyes stared at me.

So I dropped it down on the floor, into the pile of its own stuffing.

"What's you plan?"

I figured that was the only reasonable question.

Reese smirked up at me.

"Were gonna leave its hand on his desk with this letter-"

He handed me a slip of paper.

It read:

_Mr. Holt,_

_If you ever want to see your precious doll again, you'll do the following:_

_1. Give the percussion what ever they want._

_If not, your little doll will be sent back to you, in little pieces._

I stood frozen.

"Really?!"

Reese and Nick laughed.

"Brilliant right?"

I shook my head furiously,

"Are you really going to do this?"

They exchanged glances, "Of course!"

Reese continued cutting off the little hand, until it dropped to the floor, a single string still holding it together.

Nick ripped the string, so the hand fell into Reese's grasp.

"You gonna put that on his desk I suppose?"

I asked.

Reese shook his head, and exited the room.

It was about a half an hour before band practice started, so Mr. Holt would be arriving at anytime.

Reese ran back into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What man?"

Nick asked.

Reese grinned, and sat down next to me,

"He's hereeeeeeeee!"

We head a sharp yell from next door.

"YOU DAMN DRUMMERS HAVE DONE IT THIS TIME!"We all glanced back to the drum room window.

Nick and Reese smirked, before jumping out the window.

I followed, when I hit the floor I heard the drum room door slam open.

And we all took off.

(2 weeks later)

"What did they do?!"

Raven snapped, as her and I walked threw the double doors, on the first day of out junior year at school.

"You heard me, those idiots cut off the dolls hand!"

I felt a pressure suddenly come down on my shoulder.

I glanced around, only to see the very disapproving face of Mr. Holt.

"Can I see you two in my office?"

I looked to Raven,

"See?"

"I don't know why you 6 think you can get away with everything!"

He began, pacing back and fourth.

I sat between Reese and Tyler, we were in a line of chairs, as Mr. Holt began once more, trying to make his point,

"Give me the doll, and you wont get into bigger trouble then your already in."

Reese folded his hands on his lap,

"Sir, did you even read the note?"

He did not find this funny.

"GIVE ME THE DOLL MORGAN!"

Reese did not break, he simply glanced to Nick.

Mr. Holt stood panting, inches from Reese's face.

"No."

I said.

He looked over to me.

"Don't play this games with me Demi, give me the doll."

I crossed my arms,

"Not until you give us what we want."

Mr. Holt leaned back, slightly defeated.

"You want to march, yes?"

I nodded my head.

"Ill make you six a deal, you give me the doll, and you can march at the competition this Saturday,"

We all exchanged glances.

"Were gonna need time to discuss this."

Nick spoke.

Mr. Holt shook his head, "Understandable."

The six of us exited his office, Raven, Nick, and I in the front.

"I think he's up to something"

I said briskly.

Nick nodded his head, "I agree."

Reese's P.O.V

As the others left Holts office I stayed behind,

"Yes, Mr. Morgan?"

He asked me.

"Can I sign that paper?"

He gave me a slightly shocked look.

"Wouldn't you like your fellow drummers thoughts first?"

I shook my head, "I'm gonna go with my gut this time man."

He shook his head, and passed me a piece of paper.

I signed my name,

Nicks, Demi's, Raven's, Tyler's, and Chase's also,

He pulled the paper away and smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you."


	8. Read Between the Lines

**Chapter 8**

***Read Between the Lines***

**It was the next band practice night.**

**Reese had just announced to us that he signed the deal, and we were back in the band.**

**After a quick celebration at Kings restaurant, me and the other drummers were all in Nick's car,**

**On our way to Morkwell High for our first band practice (that we will be participating in).**

**The six of us had never been closer, **

**As a family that is.**

**Raven, Chase, and Tyler sat smushed in the back of Nick's small Saturn,**

**While I sat pushed to the edge of the passenger seat.**

**Reese smack dab next to me.**

**The song, Party Like a Rockstar blasted from the tiny speakers.**

**The three bass players in the back, began singing at the top of their lungs.**

**It wasn't long before Nick and Reese joined in,**

**Singing just as loud, and just as out of tune.**

**The windows rolled down.**

**Allowing in a flow of September air,**

**As we spun into the school parking lot,**

**Barely missing a tree.**

**As the car came to a swift halt,**

**The six of us piled out of the car.**

**And practically danced through the school's front doors.**

**But when we reached the band hallway,**

**We all froze.**

**And stared blankly at what was in front of us.**

**Nick spoke first,**

"**What the Hell?! No, no, NO!"**

**He dived towards the man in a blue suit.**

**He was pushing a stack of tenor cases on one of the box mover things.**

**Nick pulled at the top case, which was indeed, his drum.**

**The man pushed him back.**

"**I have to move all these out to the truck."**

**And with that he walked down the band hallway and turned,**

**Carrying the tenor cases with him.**

**Nick stood, looking like he might actually cry.**

**Suddenly he spun around to Reese.**

**His finger only inches from the mans nose,**

**His face full of anger, but yet, holding in tears.**

"**WHAT DID YOU DO??!?!"**

**He asked, furious.**

**Reese pushed past him and glanced into the drum room,**

**Which was taped off with yellow tape,**

**Just like before.**

**But this time.**

**The room was empty.**

**There were no drum cases,**

**No meaningless stacks of music.**

**Nothing.**

**Reese walked into Mr. Holt's office, the rest of us followed,**

**Just to know what was going on.**

"**What happened?!"Tyler yelped.**

**Mr. Holt stood up and handed me, who was closest to Reese,**

**The paper he had signed only two days before.**

**My face dropped as I read.**

"**YOU…..YOU SOLD AWAY THE DRUMROOM AND ALL OUR DRUMS!"I snapped throwing the paper in his face.**

**We al took a step away from Reese,**

**Who was now reading over the paper himself,**

**Not believing a word of it.**

"**That's…that's not what I-"**

**Mr. Holt cut him off.**

"**Yes, its true, Mr. Morgan here did sign the paper."**

**Reese threw the paper to the floor.**

"**You said we could stay in the band!"**

**He cried.**

**Mr. Holt smirked.**

"**Now this is where it gets interesting, you see, you never specified what you would be playing, and it clearly states right here," He picked up the paper and pointed to a spot in the second paragraph, "you can all remain in the band, as wind players."**

**Reese stepped back, terrified at what he had done.**

"**Oh and you sold away the drum room and drums to do that."**

**Mr. Holt added.**

"**Why, oh, why, would you NOT READ THE PAPER!"**

**Raven hissed storming from the room.**

**Tyler and Chase followed, and then, ever Nick left.**

**I glanced back to Reese.**

"**Demi…-"**

**Be began, pleading.**

**I raised my hand to silence him.**

"**Why didn't you read between the lines? Then we'd still have our drums…"**

**And with that I turned and left Reese with Mr. Holt.**

**(Reese's P.O.V)**

**I turned back to my dreadful band director.**

**He had tricked me into signing a paper that gave away our drums, and drum room.**

"**Why would you do that to us?"**

**I asked, tired and defeated.**

"**I told you I needed an instrument room."**

**He simply said,**

**Not feeling even a bit bad for what happened.**

**Mr. Holt turned to sit back down at his desk.**

"**Now I don't think there's a reason for you to still be here."**

**I dropped my arms and exited the room.**

**He had won, **

**The drumline had officially given up.**

**{to be continued!}**


	9. When Everybody Hates You

Chapter 9

*When Everybody Hates You…*

(Reese's P.O.V)

"Demi-Nick-Tyler-Chase-Raven, please talk to me!"

The band room door slammed in my face.

I was a man, officially out of options.

What had I done?

Maybe it hasn't hit me yet…

But when I turned and stared at the blocked off drum room doors,

My mouth gaped open.

I sold the drumline away..

Because I was a stupid prick,

And didn't read the paper before I wrote all six names down.

I screwed up,

Big time.

And I can't go back and change what I did.

I was walking down the band room hall, on my way out of the school,

When an idea stuck me.

'_since everyone hates me, and the only way to win them back is get the drums back, why don't I just TAKE the drums back?_''

It was a stupid idea.

Extremely stupid actually.

How would I pull it off?

I smirked,

Exiting the school grounds, and pulling open my car door.

I'm Reese Morgan,

I can do anything.

….

(about….eh, 2 hours later)

It was dark.

Like I mean the kinda dark when you cant even see your hand in front of your face.

I was about to pull the biggest heist in drumline history. Knowing I could possibly go to jail for this, or worse, I ignored the horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach, and went along with every thought I had. Good, or bad.

The drums were being held captive at my directors house, waiting to be shipped off the very next morning. I thought cleverly, and hacked into the schools computer system, as I had done one other time over the summer, to see where this man lives. And this time, I'm assuming it is the right house. Or at lease praying.

I sat, crouched down behind a lilac bush. Staring at the front door, thinking of a plan.

It was not cold outside, so I was in last seasons indoor percussion shirt, and Bermuda shorts. I moved forward a bit, when a stray branch stabbed into my leg, I fell backwards, and soon found myself staring up at the starry sky.

It was then, I saw a shadow. I jumped back up into my crouching position, and tried to get behind the bush as much as possible.

"don't act like I can't see you Mr. Morgan."

To my surprise, it was not Mr. Holt.

"Mr. G?"

I questioned, utterly confused.

He smirked, "you don't think I want some sorry excuse for a director ruin my band do you?"

"your going to help…me?"I was still confused, and Mr. G seemed to realize that. He shook his head, and pulled me up to a stand,

"don't worry, he's not even home."

We began walking towards his front door.

"How do you know?"

I asked.

Mr. G then said, "its the day before the first competition, he's reviewing the practice tapes in his office." he then reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a shiny gold key.

I laughed in amusement, "you have his house key?"

Mr. G pushed his front door open, "him and my wife used to be great friends, lets just leave it at that."

Inside his living room was stacks of drum cases. It was like a drummers heaven.

"you stay here, I'm going to pull my car around front."

I smiled as he left the empty house, I pulled out my phone, and sent the same text to the whole drumline,

'_meeting at my house in 30 minutes'_

~30 minutes later~

"what are we going here Morgan?"

Nick snapped, still furious.

I smirked before leading them all up to my bedroom, when I pushed the door open, it reaveled every drum that ever sat in that drum room.

Demi's mouth gaped open before she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"YES YES YES!"

She cheered pressing her lips hard against my cheek.


	10. March to the Beat of my Drum

Chapter 10

*March to the Beat of my Drum*

A man spoke into a microphone.

He had a horrible, raspy voice, that made it difficult to hear what he was saying.

But some words could be made out,

"Now, the new and improved, Morkwell High School marching band!"

The crowd cheered, but not for long.

When a rather band, made up of purely flutes, clarinets, trumpets, tubas, and other various wind instruments took the field, many people only had one question on their minds,

'_Where the hell is the drumline?'_

Every row in the stadium was stuffed with people.

Many, waiting to see their son, daughter, grandson, granddaughter, niece, nephew, etc, etc…come onto the field in their own school colors.

But as Mr. Holts eyes scanned the crowds as he led his band onto the field, he missed one group of people.

Then again, he was the only one who missed them. Six people sat dead center.

Dressed in full uniform, shakos and all. They group had drums strapped to their chests, three of them had their hands crossed on the drum. The other three, sat patiently, as if waiting for something to happen.

They were being eyed suspiciously as the music began playing.

The drummers did nothing but sit. A man walked towards them, and spoke to the middle boy holding the snare drum. The boy nodded his head, and the man walked up towards the announcers booth. There was static fuzz that came out of the speakers, before the man spoke from the booth,

"Excuse me." The band continued playing. The man spoke a bit louder, "EXCUSE me."

The music slowly came to a halt, Mr. Holt frantically looking around, wondering what could possibly be stopping his wonderous band.

"I would like to formally greet, the Morkwell drumline, as they take the field!" The crowd roared as Mr. Holts face quickly turned a dark, red shade.

The six people did not stand, as every eye slowly turned to them. The two snare players in the middle, began playing straight quarter notes as everything went quiet.

The end quad player soon joined in, and then the three basses.

They all stood up, playing in unison, and began making their way down the bleachers and towards the field.

The entire band was frozen in shock, noone knew what was going on. It was then they walked onto the field, and marched past their director, who was now steaming with rage.

They drummers turned towards the audience, and stopped their playing.

"GET OFF MY FIELD!"

Mr. Holt boomed storming towards them.

Reese Morgon removed his shako and placed it on his drum head, a smirk slowly stretching out on his face.

"Did you honestly think we would give up when you told us too?"

Mr. Holt let out a furious yell, before grasping Demi Parker's drumsticks, and throwing them halfway across the field.

The crowd booed in unison. Demi smiled.

"Just let us march, Holt." She wasn't begging this time.

"And if you don't let us, where just gonna do it anyway." Nick added shifting his body weight so it was more comfortable holding up the quads.

"You don't have a say anyway. Its not your band."

The whole marching band gasped, when Mr. G walked onto the field.

Mr. Holt approached him, "What do you mean its not my band?"

Mr. G pulled out a strip of paper, "two thousand dollars for a down payment on a beach house in Hawaii? I had your job, and theres no way you could afford this." Mr. G paused and moved closer to a now frozen Mr. Holt, "Where'd you get the money David?"

The cowed was surprisingly silent, and the marching band, including the drumline, watched in awe.

"I didn't want to be a band director anyway!" Mr. Holt quickly snapped. Mr. G smirked, holding the paper under his now crossed arms.

"You spend all the bands funds! And your even in the process of trying to sell the drumline instruments for your own uses!"

The band, and the other bands watching gasped in unison.

Mr. G proudly walked to the Morkwell High band. "Well? We have a show to finish don't we?" He winked, turning towards the drumline, "Now would you like to do this the right was, and cadence onto the field?"

The six friends smiled, until Nick yet out a yell of victory. Reese reached to the ground and picked up Demi's drumsticks, when she reached out for them, he pulled her into a kiss.

"Are you guys ready to do this the right way?" Reese called out to the band pulling away from a star stuck Demi. The students, and audience cheered. Mr. G clapped his hands together and turned to leave the field.

"Mr. G!" Reese called out towards him. He glanced over his shoulders, as the rest of the band pasted him, ready to march back onto the field. "Thanks" He said with a smile. Mr. G nodded his head and walked off the field turning to Mr. Holt, who was still standing in utter shock that, that had just happened.

"Get him the hell of my field."

(((The End! :D))


End file.
